Naruto of the Clans
by RokuJuuKyuu-Sama
Summary: On his first birthday Naruto was put in a room with all of the other clan heirs, the only problem with this otherwise normal scene is that a grief-stricken Chunin tried to kill him with an exploding note, he killed all of the heirs but Naruto, but something strange happens, and why is there a hole in the sky? Possible Godlike/OP Naru, NaruxFem!HakuxYugito -Brother Kurama (Maybe)


**69-San: Hey guys, it's a new story, so read on! Note that this starts two days after the Kyuubi incident.**

**EDIT- 22/03/2017- Chapters 1-5 are now only Chapter 1, new chapters coming soon (I hope)**

**69-San does not own Naruto,**

**Naruto owns 69-San.**

**~~Konoha~~**

* * *

October 15th, a day where people are mourning the loss of their loved ones as well as the fourth Hokage who had sacrificed his soul to the Shinigami to seal the beast known as the Kyuubi no Yoko. In doing so, he unknowingly committed the life of the child, his own child, to a life of pain, suffering, misery and loneliness.

But, it was not all bad, the Sandaime Hokage and the Shinobi Council had made plans...

All of the newborn clan heirs would grow up with Naruto, for a month each clan would take care of them in their own compound. This would let them have multiple opportunities to learn different things than they would normally from their own clan.

Sadly it was not to be...

* * *

It was midnight in the village hidden in the leaves, and all you could hear was the screams of a young boy.

This boy had many names, Demon, monster, thief, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Ōotsutsuki Hirai, Hyuuga Keito, Nero Ōokami, Uchiha Temeshi and Senju Hirotama.

This boy is the carrier for the Kyuubi, a fox spirit who attacked Konoha. The Yondaime Hokage sealed the demon into this boy in the hopes that he would be treated as a hero. His wish was not respected...

Two days after the Kyuubi's defeat, he was placed in a room in the hospital with five other children, all of them clan heirs, their names were Ōotsutsuki Hirai, Hyuuga Keito, Nero Ōokami, Uchiha Temeshi and Senju Hirotama.

They were all killed by an explosive note thrown into the room by a grieving chunin who was trying to kill Uzumaki Naruto, but fate was determined to make up for it's mistakes...

* * *

**~Konoha~**

** ~-Hokage Tower-~**

* * *

"How could this have happened!?" Yelled a furious Hokage, he had just learned that all but one of the clan heirs had been killed by an assassin not even ten feet away from him at the time.

"I knew it would be a bad thing to tell the masses!" Exclaimed a furious Hyuuga Hitomi.

"Now now dear, please calm down, you wouldn't want Naruto to get upset now would you?" asked her husband, Hyuuga Hiashi, by that simple sentence Hitomi calmed down.

"But what will happen to the boy?! He killed the clan heirs to sate his demonic bloodlust! HE NEEDS TO BE PUT DOWN!" came the screeching voice of Councilwoman Sayita Haruno.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! HE IS INNOCENT AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU ONLY WANT TO KILL HIM BECAUSE OF THE KYUUBI!" Came the enraged shout from Fugaku Uchiha, which shocked everyone there. To see the normally stoic Uchiha clan head shout, let alone yell was a rare event.

"You see him as the demon which is completely illogical, since he is no more than a scroll. Albeit an extremely powerful and important scroll." Shibi Aburme, the most logical one there as well as the Aburme clan head.

"You will not harm a hair on that boy what so ever, or you will have the entirety of every single clan in Konoha coming to take your head off of those shoulders, you bitch!" Exclaimed Tsume Inuzuka, Clan Head of the Inuzuka, a clan who was fiercely loyal to anyone they deemed worthy of their respect.

"SILENCE!" Roared Hiruzen, which made the room fall silent in fear of the pissed off Kage.

"I'm sorry all of you, your children were not meant to be put in danger, if there's anything you need please tell me."

"FINISH WHAT THE YONDAIME STARTED!" demanded the Civillian councilors, disregarding the glares from the rest of the room, but quickly shivered and looked at the Hokage who was radiating an intense aura that made everyone mindful of his title as the God of Shinobi.

"If you wish to keep your heads, I suggest you quiet down and stay seated before the Clan Heads next to you do something dramatic." stated Hiruzen calmly while continuing to apply his Ki.

"Now, if we can finally get to the point of this meeting, do the clan heads of the victims wish for any restitution besides death from the perpetrator?" asked the old Hokage.

Hiashi stood up, "If we may, Hokage-sama, we wish to adopt Naruto-kun into the Hyuuga clan." he calmly requested.

"The Uchiha are more deserving of him!" snarled a furious Fugaku from across the room.

"Naruto-kun will feel much more at home in the Inuzuka clan than yours pretty eyes!" growled Tsume.

"No one will be adopting the boy, he will be placed in the orphanage and he _will_ be treated like a normal child." Hiruzen intervened with a pointed glare at the civilians at the last part.

"This meeting is adjourned!"

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, he was the jinchurikki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. The only owner of five bloodlines and the rightful heir of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage and the only person to make a deal with the Shinigami.

"Shit!"

Too bad that no one knew that last little bit.

"GET BACK HERE DEMON!" were the shouts of the angry villagers chasing one Uzumaki Naruto who was running for his life.

Since Naruto could remember, he had been beaten by almost everyone in the village for reasons known to everyone else. He was 5 years old, had blond hair with red and black streaks running through it. His eyes were a majestic purple with a slit pupil and six whisker marks on his face.

Nobody knew how, but this child was able to activate the Sharingan, the Rinnegan and the Byakugan. The bloodlines of the Uchiha, Uzumaki and Hyuuga clans.

Obviously, this did not sit well with the civilians. When Naruto first unlocked the Byakugan, they all thought he had stolen the eyes and attempted to rip his eyes out as "Holy retribution for his crimes on the Hyuuga clan."

When Naruto turned six, he was being chased around Konoha, and even with his naturally strong body, he couldn't out run fully-grown adults for long.

When the villagers caught him, they had begun to savagely beat the poor boy until he was hanging onto life by a thread, but a certain Fuzzy ball of power was not about to let that happen.

* * *

_**Inside Naruto's Mind**_

* * *

Naruto woke up with a groan, tossing and turning in the water of what seemed to be a sewer, until he finally regained his senses, then instantly jerking upwards and running towards the nearest wall.

When he finally calmed down, he started to look around, looking for an exit from this strange sewer.

As he walked around he noticed the many pipes around him, wondering at the seemingly glowing tubes and feeling particularly attracted to the corroding red pipe.

Eventually he came to a massive chamber, eyes wide in awe at the limitless walls and the darkness they led to. When he approached the room, he noticed doors surrounding the room, all of which were locked with heavy chains. What captured his attention though, was the massive golden bars that stretched towards the seemingly infinite ceiling, guarding what seemed to be darkness.

Two red eyes opened and peered at Naruto

**"Hello Warden, be afraid, be very afraid..." **growled a deep voice filled with power from the darkness.

"W-What do you want with me?" Naruto squeaked.

**"...I wish to bargain with you... Ningen..." **came the rumbling reply.

From the shadows came a giant Kitsune head covered in orange-red fur with long ears.

**"You are the first human to gain my interest, Uzumaki Naruto... You have the blood of many beings within you, no thanks to me..."**

"What are you talking about? Where am I, and who are you?" Naruto looked around in panic, trying desperately for an explanation as to what is going on.

**"This, is your mindscape, a place where the soul and brain meet to create a representation of you..."**

Naruto tried his best to digest the shocking information as the Kyuubi was watching in mild humor.

**"As for your second question... I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune! The mightiest being to walk the earth!"** Kyuubi roared with pride.

"W-what?" stuttered Naruto in shock from the revelations that had occurred.

"**You heard me ningen, even you should know what I am..." **Sneered the Kyuubi. **"But for now you should go to sleep..."**

* * *

When Naruto woke up, he started panicking and looking around for danger, only to find himself in his room.

**_WHOOOOOOSHHHHH!_**

"What was that?" asked Naruto and roughly half of Konoha.

"WHOOOOOOOO! DRUNK SCIENCE! YEAH! FUCK YOU SCAB! FUCK YOU WALTZ! FUCK YOU GOD!" shouted a strange man who fell from the strange hole in the sky.

Ghost, the Cursed Memory, had arrived.

"What the hell is going on?!" Demanded Naruto, wondering if this man was a shinobi who was on a mission.

"My family and I have been looking for this universe for a couple hundred years now-" Ghost stands up and starts to do some strange stretches "- and for me to be in the middle of drunk science, and somehow make my way here is crazy!"

Naruto couldn't figure out what was going on, out of nowhere, a complete stranger appears while yelling nonsense, apparently having searched for his universe for over a thousand years, yet knowing his name and Not only that, but Naruto was starting to think that he was going crazy.

"…zzzzzzzzz…" The stranger, still looking like he was thinking, tilted his head to the side, and a large snot bubble blew from his nose. All while standing completely erect, getting Naruto's attention.

"Umm... are you okay mister?" questioned Naruto.

"…zzzz-shut up annoying brat-zzzzzzzzz..."

Naruto, Finally having enough of the immortal's antics yelled;

"WAKE UP!" Roared Naruto

That did it, Ghost instantly snapped to attention before shouting "SIR-YES-SIR!"

"Now tell us, why did you and your family want to find my world?" Naruto was beginning to get annoyed by Ghost's behavior.

Ghost smirked at Naruto making said hotheaded Uzumaki growl, before explaining.

"Entertainment kid. Despite my damn sexy looks, I'm roughly two and a half thousand years old, give or take a couple hundred, same goes with everyone in my immediate family. We get bored real fast and like shaking things up a bit wherever we go.

But more than that, we like helping the good guy completely one side the assholes on the opposing team and make them look like pansies... as long as the good guy isn't a complete prick of course Then we just torture him and the bad guys as a mysterious third party… which is also pretty fun from time to time. Anyways, have you ever see an embodiment of death and destruction have a panic attack and freak out because all his plans keep on 'mysteriously' backfiring? It's fucking hilarious. The fact that your world has a pale ass snake pedophile to mess with is even better." The man rubbed his hands evilly as he began to plan of the things he would to Orochimaru, giggling like a child the entire time before calming down again. "The thing is, after about a couple hundred years, most sentient beings that achieve immortality either go completely insane, achieve omnipotence and cease to be a single being anymore, or become partially insane to maintain a good portion of their sanity, some more than others. The way most of my family stays sane is by screwing around with people's heads like a genius chipmunk on crack and red bull or just using a fucking huge can o' whup-ass on others."

'This explains so much' thought the two sane humans in the room while watching Ghost start giggling like a three year old girl.

"Now before you wake up, why can I sense multiple different types of blood in your body?" demanded Ghost in a serious tone while raising his presence.

"Well, I don't know why but I think it's because i'm awesome dattebayo!" replied Naruto, not catching the seriousness in Ghost's words.

*sigh* _'Well that's probably the most i'll get from him, i'll just leave now'_

"Okay Naruto, I'll see you when you wake up. So go to sleep." Ghost said right before Naruto lost consciousness.

* * *

**Naruto's bedroom, 3:00 PM**

* * *

Snapping out of unconsciousness, Naruto swings his head to right over the edge of the bed, where a black and white clad figure was lounging on the floor with his hands behind his head, seemingly ignorant to the look from Naruto.

"Who are YOU!" Roared the blond Shinobi-to-be **(A/N: Yeah, I did that, what'cha gonna do aboot it? HMMMMM!?)**

"I told you, i'm Ghost!" shouted said lazy immortal.

"Why are you in MY HOUSE!?" Raged the boy.

"Because I don't have a place to go yet." Ghost stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Well, get out!" Naruto demanded.

"Nope."

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-" Was all that Naruto could manage.

After about 20 minutes of a big fat 'FUCK' from the blonde, Ghost finally got to the point.

"Ok, brat, time to meet the family." He grinned as a

* * *

**_Different universe_**

**_~Waltz and Scabbard~_**

* * *

"Where is Ghost, Scabbard? You were supposed to be watching him!" Bellowed Waltz who was twitching and smoldering in front of Scabbard who was calm as always.

"I told you, I don't know where he went so let us go find them before he destroys another five universes." came the reply from the short man who was also smoldering, but not twitching.

"Cluck"

"...no" was all that Waltz and Scabbard could manage before _IT _happened.

All that could be heard was screams of agony, rage, the clucking of a chicken and multiple screams of _**"THE DEMON CHICKEN OF DOooOoOOOOoOooOM!"**_

2 hours later and the horrors ceased.

"Never again *COUGH* will we leave Crypt alone." groaned Waltz.

"Agreed" coughed Scabbard.

*FWOOOOOOSH*

A portal opened, unnoticed by the immortals as Shadow fell from the roof and promptly set the other occupants on fire.

...again...

"GODDAMNIT SHADOW! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS?" Roared Waltz who was covered in feathers, scratch marks while burning and giving off an odor of... bacon.

"Kekekekekekeke, BURN OLD MAN, BURN" said the insane woman while rolling on the floor.

"THERE'S MORE OF YOU FREAKS?!"

* * *

_**Konoha**_

_**~9:00 PM, Naruto's room~**_

* * *

*FWOOOOOOSH*

"GODDAMNIT SHADOW! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS?" Roared Waltz who was covered in feathers, scratch marks while burning and giving off an odor of... bacon.

"Kekekekekekeke, BURN OLD MAN, BURN" said the insane woman while rolling on the other dimension's floor.

Naruto just stood there with his eyes glued to the scene in front of him, not believing what he was seeing until he couldn't take it any more.

"THERE'S MORE OF YOU FREAKS?!"

At once, the three immortals looked to where the sound had come from only to see Ghost waving and a blond kid that looked about ready to explode, literally.

"GHOST! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" shouted the enraged blonde jinchurikki.

"Because I like screwing with you."

"Ghost... _**WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU FOUND HIS UNIVERSE!?**_" roared Shadow and Waltz who were looking like they were part of a bad comedy skit gone wrong.

"Because i needed to do this and you wouldn't let me have my fun. That's why!" pouted Ghost while holding on to Naruto who was trying to escape.

"Chicken?" Crypt whispered in the background, only for Waltz to almost instantly smash his head through the floor with eyes wide open in fear... while still on fire. Crypt didn't move after that.

"DCD?" asked Ghost who got an immediate response from Waltz (again).

_**"YES!"**_ roared/squeaked the elder immortal- who had yet to extinguish the fire on his person- and the smoking Scabbard.

* * *

**69-Sama: Well there you go, Have fun...**

**69-Sama: Oh, yeah, peeps, this story is going to be slowly updated, about one or two chapters a month at most, but at least one every two months**

**Ja nE!**


End file.
